


Closed Eyes

by Control_Room



Category: The Man With Eyes - Fandom
Genre: Gift Work, Kisses, Morning Kisses, Other, prompt from tumblr, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: It's early.
Relationships: Charlie McNarama/Thaische Grosso-O'Flannel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Closed Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_ag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/gifts).



“G’morning,” Thaische is told, by a soft body beside their own. “How do you know I’m awake?”

“I didn’t,” Charlie mumbles, snuggling closer to him. “I just woke up myself.”

“Good morning to you too, then,” Thaische smiles, eyes still closed, and she presses a kiss to Charlie’s forehead. “Work soon?”

“Dunno, didn’t look at the clock.” 

“Mm.” 

Charlie, in return for the kiss, leans to put another on Thaische’s cheek. A flurry of kisses are exchanged between them, until their lips meet.

“My eyes are still closed,” Thaische mumbles. Charlie chuckles. “What’s so funny?”

“Mine are too,” Charlie smiles.


End file.
